hyena_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Raptor Brigade
Backstory The Raptor Brigade is a squad of clone troopers, who were genetically altered. Command observed different clones' behavior in and out of battle. They took the clones with the most personality and with the most victories in battle to be genetically altered to make "Super Soldiers" in the middle of the Clone Wars. All of Raptor Brigade along with oneother squad called Hyena Brigade, was taken to Kamino labs to be used as "Test Subjects". The Kaminoans' test worked, they managed to genetically enhance all of their 5 senses by 50% along with giving them more personality and the ability to react to different situations more than the other clones. However, giving more personality also gave them the ability to question orders. Command predicted that we would be out of control soon, so it ordered the execution of both Raptor Brigade and Hyena Brigade, and to wipe all of our files. They learned of this secret and made an escape with the Hyena Brigade. Unfortunately they collided with their new enemy, Command and engaged in a large bloody battle of Clone Vs. Clone. Fortunately they managed to escape Kamino and hid out on the burning world of Tatooine. After 2 weeks Raptor Brigade decided to separate from the Hyena Brigade, and the Raptors traveled to the underworld of Coruscant. Where they lived for a month before realizing that they were slowly going insane. They were breed to fight, and that's what they had to do. Although they hated the Republic now, they still hated the Separatist and they could never join them. Soon they learned of a movement on the planet of Mandalor, where a terrorist organization by the name of "Death Watch" was operating. Death Watch had been attempting to destroy peace on the planet of Mandalor. They decided to travel there and they offered their help to the queen, who accepted it, for Mandalor had little security. The queen's first objective for the Brigade, was to locate and invade the main camp of Death Watch known as "Toben" located on the nearby planet of Carlac. The Raptors accepted and are now trekking through the snowy forests in search of the terrorists. Information Blanks - The Raptor Brigade calls ordinary Clone Troopers "Blanks". Jedi- The Raptor Brigade hates the Republic, and especially Command. However, they have slight respect for the Jedi. Command - Command has been attempting to track down the Raptor and Hyena Brigade for reasons later told in the story. Mandalor - The Raptor Brigade traveled to Mandalor because they needed to fight or they would go insane. It is rare for a Clone Trooper to desert the army, but when one does, they find it extremely difficult to adapt to life without battling. Many even come back and disguise themselves so that they can join the army again. Members - The Raptor Brigade originally had 100 members at the first battle of Geonosis, but 40 were killed in battle leading up to the events of Kamino. Later, with 60 genetically modified men they were able to make their escape from Kamino, however 10 died during the flee. Flash - Commander Flash Flybolter is leader of the Raptor Brigade, however he thinks as himself completely equal to the rest of his squad and doesn't particularly like it when they call him "Commander" or "Sir". Because of this, the squad calls him these names all the time. Chapter 1 - Predators A twig snapped behind us and I whirled towards the noise, activating my flashlight and turning the safety off. I waved my WESTAR- M5 back and forth examining the trees but just like last time, there was nothing there. Something was following us, I knew it. This was the third time I had heard it, there was-- "Do you see anything out there Sir?" It was Trason. "How many times have I told you not to call me Sir? It makes me feel uncomfortable." "Would you prefer if I called you "Ma'am?" He replied. That made me smile a bit. We couldn't see through the darkness of night much, despite our enhanced eye sight. Several inches of our legs would disappear into the snow with every step we took. Our warming mechanisms in our suits would protect us from the temperature, but soon they would run out of power and we would surely freeze. "I hate snow." Someone said. "Are we lost? Said another. Of course we were lost, but I wasn't about to admit that to the men. However I was sure that a few had come to that realization long ago. "I think we are going the right way..." I lied. "You THINK? Flash come on, where are we?" Said Leston from behind me. "Well... See-- suddenly I smelled something from behind us and another twig snapped. I ducked behind a tree and squatted down, pointing my hunting rifle into the darkness. I had heard some horrible stories about the predators of Carlaac, stealing away people in the night. I wasn't about to let that happen to my men. I saw nothing, all was eerily silent... Suddenly a large dark figure pushed its way through the bushes and ran towards us. I was ready to shoot when- I saw the creature up close. It was a deer, a cute little deer! I felt like an idiot. "Good job Commander, you saved us from the horrifying raindeer!" Said someone from the back and everyone laughed. "It IS horrifying!" I yelled, then chuckled slightly. "He's cute, I wish we could take him with us or something." Said Trason. "Yeah he'd be great in a stew!" Replied Croy. "That's not what I meant!" "We had better get going, the ice is- I started. Suddenly an enormous creature 8 feet high leaped on top of the deer and sunk it's fang's into the neck, the poor animal twitching and flopping violently. My eyes widened and I heard gasps around me. The attacker then ripped the head off the deer and swallowed it! "RUN!" I yelled and we all bolted for safety. The creature lifted its head and stared at us for a second and I recognized it as a Wampa. "We can take it!" Someone yelled, who I thought might have been Colson. Four men stopped and turned toward the Wampa. "I haven't had a decent fight in ages!" The man yelled, who I then saw was indeed Colson. I stopped and turned, "Guys come on!" I yelled frantically. "Stop worrying so much Flash, we've got him!" A man in Colson's group of four yelled. The Wampa roared and ran at us. "No you don't understand," I screamed. "Wampas travel in packs!" I yelled as quickly as I could. Colson turned to me, then 3 Wampas came from the sides and jumped on the 3 of the men, knocking their guns from their hands. Colson jumped out of the way but then the first Wampa leaped onto him."NO!" I screamed, raising my gun and firing upon the Wampa on Colson. The Wampa roared, but it did not fall and did not even seem that affected by the shot of energy and it continued to cause Colson to scream. I fired again, this time at a Wampa on a different man with the same response. I kept firing over and over again at the different Wampas but they acted like being shot was just a mosquito bite. "HELP M- AGHLLLlll" Screamed one of the men. Then Trason, Leston, Croy, and a few others ran up to me and started firing at the Wampas. We kept firing at the monsters until one finally collapsed. Then the second, the third, and finally the fourth. They fell over their prey and we had to push the huge, heavy bodies off our men. However, we were met with a horrible sight when we pushed one of he Wampas away. I thought I was going to be sick. Colson, scratch marks covering him completely, a ripped destroyed face, and blood. Everywhere. The snow, before, a perfect twinkling white now a dark red. I had never seen a more horrifying sight. I heard a muffled strained noise come from him. No ordinary man could have heard what he was saying, but we were no ordinary men. At that moment, I wish I hadn't had enhanced hearing. ...K.Ki- Kill... M-M-Meee! K-Kill m-MEEE!" "I... I can't..." I responded, a tear steaming down my face. "...P-Please. PLEASE!" I felt horrible. I couldn't take this. But I knew I had to do it. I had to do it for Colson. I slowly nodded my head, and took out the my pistol. Leston looked at me, and I looked back, then turned toward Colson again."I'm sorry this happened Colson." I said, more tears. I raised it and a shot broke the silence of the night. After this, the Squad emerged from the thicket, then stopped abruptly at the sight of the bodies of the destroyers and destroyed. I didn't want to look at them though, and continued to stare at the ground. Trason then squatted down and offered to examine the bodies for survivors, but I refused. I had to be strong for the Squad. I stood up, and began the process of unveiling the men by pushing the disgusting heavy bodies of the Wampas off them. Each time I did, I was met with the same horrible sight of the worst color. No man had survived. I turned to face the men. "Where the Blast were you when these men were attacked?" I said. I suppose my face looked pretty menacing, because most of the men backed up. "I-I'm sorry Sir! We thought you were behind us!" Said Monty, looking ashamed. "Why don't you tell that to Colson? Or any of those men?" I yelled. Somebody put a hand on my shoulder, then Croy said, "It's not his fault Flash." I suddenly realized how much guilt I was giving my men. "I-I'm sorry." I said, then turned away, looking at the bodies one more time. "We should bury them." I said, gathering strength for what I would have to do in a minute. "We can't, Death Watch Patrols will be around soon." Monty said. I turned and stared at him. "What did you say?" I asked. "Sir, while we were running through the woods, we found it. We found the Death Watch camp." Chapter 2 - Toben "Where is it?" I asked. "Not far, just up ahead." Monty responded. "Then we'll have to make this quick." I said, determined. I walked away and took my helmet off and began digging a hole with it. The men looked at each other, then timidly started walking over to the bodies one by one. The entire process took about a half hour with the combined help from each of the Raptors, but we got it done. When it was complete I stepped back, took a deep breath, and said, "Alright. Let's get the Blast out of here." "Best order you've ever given Commander." Someone said. Without saying a word, Monty lead us through the woods to Toben. We had only traveled for about 5 minutes before we came to a cliff, where below we could clearly see a camp full of Death Watch soldiers in the distance. "Its a pretty far drop. How are we going to get down there?" Leston asked. I peered down, the wind rushing past me. There was no way we could drop down, it was too far, and it was too icy to free climb. I pondered for a second before coming to a solution. "We'll have to repel down. Get out your ropes and start tying." I ordered, taking off my backpack. Everyone immediately did the same and began searching through them to find their ropes. I sat down on a log and searched through until I found my huge, rough bundle of rope. When I looked up everyone seemed to have found there's, but suddenly, something hit me as I stared at the men.Something was wrong that I couldn't understand. I had a feeling that I was missing something that was staring me right in the face, but I couldn't figure out what. "Flash, are you okay? You look a little dazed." I shook my head quickly and looked up, Leston was in front of me looking at me oddly. "I'm fine. Let's go." I said.